Kebiasaan
by Heterochromer
Summary: "Kamu tuh," tuturnya tanpa melepas cubitan di pipi Jonghyun, mengabaikan manusia yang dicubit sudah mengaduh sedari tadi. "Jadi orang jangan terlalu manis, nanti dilirik orang lain." [Kim Taemin / Kim Jonghyun – Produce 101. OOC. AU. Plotless.] Hadiah spesial untuk semua fans Cute!JR


**Kebiasaan**

 **.**

"Kamu tuh," tuturnya tanpa melepas cubitan di pipi Jonghyun, mengabaikan manusia yang dicubit sudah mengaduh sedari tadi. "Jadi orang jangan terlalu manis, nanti dilirik orang lain."

 **[Kim Taemin / Kim Jonghyun – Produce 101. OOC. AU. Plotless lol.]**

* * *

Taemin sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Jonghyun yang tengah (berusaha) membaca komiknya, membuat yang diperhatikan merasa grogi sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, gigi Jonghyun sudah menggigit-gigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Matanya tetap terarah ke komik yang tengah dibaca.

"Kamu kalau lagi grogi lucu deh."

"Siapa yang grogi?!"

Taemin langsung tertawa. "Tuh, kan, langsung kayak gitu tanggapannya," jawab Taemin, beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk menghampiri Jonghyun yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. "Kamu kalau mau baca komik aku ya baca aja, nggak usah sambil gigitin kuku."

Jonghyun melepas ibu jarinya dari area mulut. "Udah kebiasaan," ungkap Jonghyun, membuat Taemin kembali tertawa.

"Iya, kebiasaan kamu kalau lagi grogi." Jonghyun tidak bisa berkilah lagi karena Taemin memang benar. Tangan besar Taemin kini terjulur untuk mengacak surai hitam Jonghyun. "Kamu mah, baca ya baca aja. Nggak usah segala grogi."

Bibir Jonghyun maju beberapa milimeter tanpa disadari pemiliknya. "Kamu ngeliatin aku terus," kata Jonghyun lalu menghalangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Taemin jadi gemas melihatnya. "Aku nggak bisa baca."

"Kamu enak diliatin, sih."

"Gombal banget." Jonghyun menyingkirkan tangan Taemin yang bertengger di pucuk kepalanya lalu menggenggamnya lemah. Dia menatap Taemin dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah. "Maaf ya, aku pulang aja kalau ganggu kamu belajar. Kata Taewoo _hyung_ , minggu depan kamu ada ujian."

Taemin memasang ekspresi berpikir yang jelas pura-pura, Jonghyun tahu itu. "Nggak ah, aku yang ajak kamu ke rumah aku. Kamu harusnya pulang kalau udah aku suruh," ujar Taemin, balas menggenggam tangan Jonghyun yang lebih kecil darinya. "Aku nggak lagi belajar juga, belajarnya udah tadi pagi."

"Terus ngapain tadi kamu duduk aja di meja belajar kamu?" tanya Jonghyun bingung.

"Aku kangen aja sama kamu. Semingguan ini kamu sibuk banget sama praktek, kan? Aku nggak mau ganggu, tapi aku jadinya kangen," ungkap Taemin, mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendekap tubuh pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

Jonghyun jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Taemin- _ah_ ," gumam Jonghyun sambil balas memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Itu memberinya kenyamanan tersendiri. "Maaf banget, aku jarang megang hape semingguan ini."

"Iya gak apa, sayang." Pipi Jonghyun memerah mendengar panggilan manis seperti itu keluar dari bibir Taemin. "Jangan minta maaf mulu ah, kebiasaan."

Jonghyun hanya bisa kembali tersenyum. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Taemin yang lebar.

"Hyun- _ah_."

"Iya?" sahut Jonghyun, masih tenggelam di bahu Taemin. Bau tubuh Taemin selalu menjadi bau yang ia suka, bahkan keringatnya sekalipun.

"Cium dong."

Wajah Jonghyun memanas lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya. Taemin kini sudah tersenyum lebar padanya, berhasil membuat jantung Jonghyun berdegup tidak keruan.

 _Cup!_ Dengan kilat Jonghyun mengecup bibir Taemin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal milik Taemin sehabis itu. Malu banget.

"Semingguan aku nahan diri buat gak _chat_ kamu, tapi cuma dicium gitu aja? Kecewa ah."

Jonghyun mengintip singkat dari balik bantal Taemin yang kini didekapnya. "Kamu maunya gimana?" tanya Jonghyun, masih malu setengah mati.

"Cium kayak gini."

Taemin merebut bantal di tangan Jonghyun tanpa aba-aba, membuat Jonghyun terlonjak kaget. Taemin langsung memajukan tubuhnya dan menciumi wajah Jonghyun, membuat kekasihnya itu terkikik geli.

"Jonghyun- _ah_ ," bisik Taemin sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jonghyun. "Aku sayang kamu."

Kalau kekasihnya sudah semanis ini, mana tahan Jonghyun untuk tidak menciumnya lagi? Ia langsung mengecup kilat bibir Taemin, berniat untuk melepaskannya tetapi salah satu tangan Taemin sudah berada di tengkuknya.

Ciuman Taemin selalu memabukan dan Jonghyun suka saat dimana ia kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri begitu Taemin sudah menggigit lemah bibir bawahnya. Dia suka saat Taemin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jonghyun dengan protektif, suka saat ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taemin, suka saat mereka berdua berusaha menghapus jarak satu sama lain dengan Taemin memindahkan Jonghyun ke pangkuannya.

Dan Jonghyun melenguh perlahan (dia bahkan tidak tahu dia bisa membuat suara seperti itu) ketika Taemin menghisap bibirnya dengan keras seiring ia merasakan jari-jari dingin menyingkap perlahan kausnya, bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya di bagian pinggang.

Nyaris setahun berpacaran, Jonghyun belum pernah melakukan itu dengan Taemin dan ini membuatnya malu.

Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tampak terganggu di tengah sesi _make out_ , Taemin melepas pagutan mereka lalu berkata dengan suara berat, "maaf kelewatan."

Itu membuat otak Jonghyun benar-benar macet.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jonghyun kembali mencium Taemin dan dengan senang hati Taemin meladeninya.

Ketika pasokan oksigen mereka menipis, kali ini Jonghyun-lah yang melepaskan diri lebih dulu.

"Aku kangen kamu." Hanya itu yang bisa Jonghyun ucapkan sebelum ia menghambur untuk memeluk Taemin erat-erat—sampai membuat kekasihnya itu terjatuh di permukaan kasurnya.

Taemin sendiri hanya tertawa lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jonghyun.

"Kamu tuh," tuturnya tanpa melepas cubitan di pipi Jonghyun, mengabaikan manusia yang dicubit sudah mengaduh sedari tadi. "Jadi orang jangan terlalu manis, nanti dilirik orang lain."

"Kim Taemin, sakit!"[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Kerjaan kebut dua jam wkwk, hasil kegabutan yang berfaedah.

Cek archiveofourown dot org / users/heterochromer (hapus spasi, dot ganti titik. Ngerti kan ya wkwk) untuk fanfic TaeBugi(?) lainnya. Ada beberapa FF cute!Jonghyun yang nggak aku upload di FFn HAHAHA #ketahuanpanjatsosial #bomatah


End file.
